


A Unique Holiday Tree

by cutsycat



Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: It's their first Christmas living together, well really getting to actually spend Christmas together, and Kort discovers that Tony has an unusual tradition that starts on the first of the month and basically lasts the rest of the year.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Trent Kort
Series: One shots - Tony/Kort [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/699240
Comments: 14
Kudos: 46
Collections: Cutsycat's NCIS Happy Holidy LJ Challenge 2020





	A Unique Holiday Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 12: Holiday Cards of the [Happy Holiday Challenge on lj](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/272667.html).

They had only been living together for a few months now. This would be their first Christmas together. Last year, Kort was on a mission and the year before that Tony was. Tony really should have expected Trent’s confused expression when Tony put up a bare Christmas tree, but Kort just shrugged and let it go.

Now, that Tony thought about it, Kort probably assumed that Tony was just waiting to decorate it. December 5th rolled around, the tree has been up since the 1st, and there were still no decorations. Tony knew that the first would arrive soon, but he hadn’t explained anything to Trent. 

They both had their day jobs, so Trent didn’t really put too much thought into the empty tree, but after 5 days he had to ask, “Why are there no decorations on the tree?”

“They haven’t come, yet.”

“You don’t have ornaments from previous years?”

“I do. I have a whole collection of Christmas memory albums.”

Kort frowned in confusion and Tony couldn’t help laughing at him. “Don’t worry. I didn’t smash any glass balls for art or whatever crazy thing you’re thinking,” Tony chuckled merrily, enjoying the rarity that was Kort not having an answer for everything.

“Then what are you talking about?”

Tony grinned. “It’s probably easier to show you.” Quickly leaving the room, Tony pulled out last year’s album and brought it back to the living room, patting the seat next to him on the sofa.

Kort sat down next to him and Tony opened the album, so that they both could see it. It started with pictures of what the final tree had looked like and then the pages after contained artfully styled pages repurposing the pieces of the holiday cards so that their messages were maintained, but they were made new.

“You decorate your Christmas tree with Holiday Cards?” Kurt furrowed his brow.

“Yep. I mean, I didn’t always. A long time ago I decorated my Christmas tree like anyone else, but then one year between the frat brothers and all the people I’d helped from NCIS I ended up with so many holiday cards that I didn’t know what to do with them. Someone suggested I make a holiday card tree and I thought, why not? Now, it’s my tradition. I get more cards every year even with the attrition rate for holiday cards, so I put up the tree on December 1st and then decorate it as the cards come in.”

“That’s a neat idea. Although, I’ve never even gotten one holiday card,” Kort murmured.

“Well we’ll just have to fix that. Actually, it might be fixed this year without us doing anything further as I already told my frat brothers that we’re living together, so their cards will probably come to both of us.”

Kort smiled, though, it looked off to Tony like Kort still wasn’t sure what to think about all of this. Tony wanted to share it with Kort, however, so when the first card finally arrived, he practically hopped in place and pounced on Trent as soon as he was home. “Are you ready to decorate the tree? We got our first card!”

Kort chuckled, happy that Tony was happy, and nodded. Tony showed Kort how they made a small hole in the card, preferably someplace inconspicuous that didn’t cover up any words or ruin the beauty of the original card, and then ran a ribbon through the hole and attached it to one of the trees. Tony let Trent pick the spot for the first card.

As the rest of the holiday cards started piling in, they took turns putting them on the tree until the tree no longer looked empty. Soon it would actually be Christmas. Their first Christmas living together. Their first Christmas with neither of them on missions that prevented them from celebrating the holiday. Tony couldn’t wait. 

They still had a lot to learn about each other, but Tony knew that would come with time and planned to just enjoy the newness of learning about each other’s habits and how they normally celebrated and what not. There would probably be many discussions about why someone was doing something. Tony knew they could sit down and hash it all out beforehand, but honestly he was looking forward to finding it out as it came. He’d never been overly fond of planning out every detail, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Muse is continuing to churn out HHC stories. Enjoy it while you can. Who knows how long it will last, but hopefully January will see the return of dictionary.com series. 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
